Planet of ODST
by Orbital.Drop.Shock.Spartan
Summary: When a colony takes in refugess and cuts off all ties from the UNSC to hide themselves from the war. Over the years they amassed a large army of ODST. What will happen when remnants of the covenant fleet find them.
1. Found!

Time O three hundred hours. Orbital Defense Platform Arizona picks up a faint signal of something coming its way. It was larger than any meteor they had seen. Much much bigger. The teams scrambled as the MAC gun was prepared. When it came into sight the men were horrified. Six Battlecruisers and an Assaultcarrier made their way our of a slip space rupture. They immediately began to fire into the large vessels. They hailed the closest Platforms in range Dallas and Ohio. The three Platforms fired MAC guns into the vessels. They were able to destroy three Battlecruisers and damage the Assaultcarrier causing what was left to flee. The Arizona quickly hailed command with the dire news.

Admiral Warsaw sat his desk staring at a picture of his late wife an his three boys. A smile on his face as he remembered the day. The memory was interrupted by his assistant entering the room. The Admiral watched her in surprise. She normally sat at her desk chatting with friends and just used the intercom to tell him what was going on. She went to his holoscreen and and accepted the hidden hail from the Arizona. "Sir the war is here. Covenant forces have found us." The Admiral lost his smile completely and turned to the assistant. "Get my sons."

Two ODST ran all over the base looking for the three boys. Cyrus was found sparing with the only spartan on the planet. When told the news they ran for the Admiral's office. Alexander was found in the armory cleaning his rife. The ODST had a hard time trying to get his attention long enough to tell him what happened. He put his rife together in record time and took off for the office. Alexander could see Cyrus and the Spartan waiting in the office. He took a quick glance and smiled. "I see Will isn't here." The Spartan turned away and looked out the window through heavily tinted sunglasses. Cyrus let out a laugh. "Five credits says he is asleep." Alexander smirked. "Ten credits he is just at the mess hall." Cyrus laughed. "Alright then its a bet." Admiral Warsaw sighed and shook his head at the two boys.

The two ODST didn't find Will at the mess hall so they checked his room. They opened the door and the place was pitch black. "Will are you in here?" The bed could be heard moving and Will stood up in his boxers yawning. "What?" The ODST sighed. "You are needed in the Admiral's office hurry up and get dress." Will didn't move and stared at the two. "You two go ahead. I know where my father's office is." The two ODST left shaking their heads. When they were gone Will quickly closed the door and turned on the light. A strange lump could be seen in his bed. "Their gone." Sarah quickly pushed her head out. "That was close. What do you think they need you for?" Will was already getting into uniform. "I don't know and I am not going to make them wait." Sarah stepped off the bed and walked behind Will. Before he could do anything she was hugging him from behind and helping him Button up. "You know I am crazy for a guy in uniform." She wasn't wearing anything due to the fun they had that night and he could feel how aroused she was through the soft fabric. "I'll be back in a little bit. Just wait for me okay?" Will turn to Sarah smiling and she gave him a quick kiss. When he was done he gave Sarah a quick hug and took off for the office.

When he arrived he had to deal with his family staring at him. "Sorry late night." Cyrus yelled out in triumph and Alexander dropped his head sighing. Admiral Warsaw smiled at his boys and laughed a bit. "Okay boys you all know why we defected from the UNSC. They were going to kill us off with their plans. So we left and started our home here. We have grown and prospered in the time we have lived here with no one knowing of us until now." The three boys stared wide eyed at their father. The Spartan shifted in his seat. "An hour ago three of our Orbital Defense Platforms witnessed seven covenant ships exiting slip space. They fired on the ships destroying three and damaging one enough to make them flee. We can only assume they were a scouting party. And that their main fleet can attack any day now. We won't get the planet ready for war for a few weeks. But I know of a way to give us time. I am assigning you each to a fleet with a team. You will go to the three nearest Planets and search for any outposts they may have. Go and get geared up. I will make an announcement while you are. Dismissed." The three didn't wait. They were out the door and running to their rooms.

Will made it to his room to find the holoscreen on with his dad already giving the announcement and Sarah missing. "Sarah where are you?" He didn't have to look for her. As soon as he called out she steppe from around the corner in her full ODST gear and Assault rifle in hand. "I heard. Gear up we need to make it to the Citadel.' Will nodded and suited up quickly. Fully armored the two walked outside to see thousands of other ODST heading to the Citadel.


	2. The Idea

Will and Sarah joined the sea of ODST walking to the massive building. The radio in Will's helmet went off and he could hear his father. "I need you to get here fast. Your brothers are already here. Even Cain's boy is here." Will let out a sigh hearing that the Spartan's kid was was going to be there. Sarah could tell something was wrong. "What is it?" Will stopped walking and shook his head. "I have to go ahead. After the announcement we can sneak off." Sarah stopped next to him and pushed him. "When are you going to tell the others we are together." Will let out a nervous laugh. "It would be easier dad would stop trying to set us up." Sarah shook her head sighing and pushed him out of the way of more ODST heading to the Citadel. "Go don't keep them waiting." Will watched her follow the others an soon lost sight of her. He was able to flag down a Warthog yet to be equipped with a Vulcan. He was able to get them to drop him off near the Citadel with him in the back.

As the truck stopped next to the Citadel Will looked over all the ODST already there and still coming. He made his way up the steps of the large building and could see the others waiting for him. He walked over to his brothers and sat down. He could see the Spartan and his son sitting on the other side of the podium. His father stood in front of the three boys. "Alright now this is going to be a stressful time for everyone. We left the UNSC because they thought to only protect earth. So many colonies and they thought earth was the only place to keep hidden. Leaving so many for dead. We will show our people that we will protect them. We might have only seen a small scouting part but we will have everyone working. We cannot let them touch ground. This might keep some of our populace feeling safe but moral will still be low. So to send things off on a good note you boys and Jason will be choosing your wives today." Cyrus was the first to speak up. "Dad no offense but you have been trying to get us to marry for years. When will you learn that we don't want a house wife."Will and Alexander nodded in agreement. Cyrus kept talking trying to explain to the old Admiral. "Why can't we get with a nice ODST? You make us train with them our entire lives. Fight with them,sleep in the same buildings,and do just about everything with them. Then you see it as wrong we have feelings for them." The Admiral glared at his son a few seconds then burst out laughing. "If only your mother was here. She would have loved to hear that. Alright. You boys can go after any girl you wish. Do you each know who or do you need time?"

The boys smiled. In unison they spoke. "Sarah from fifth company." Their smiles faded and Jason stood up. "Thats who I was going for." The Admiral was no longer laughing. "Really? Are you all sure?" The four boys nodded their head and Cain covered his visor with his hand. The Admiral sighed and looked back at the boys. "Well what about her do you like?" Will was starting to get worried. Cyrus smiled as he spoke. "Hey any girl that can kick my ass is good in my book. Just don't find that to much." Alexander rolled his eyes. "What a waste. She is worth more for her mind. The plans she thinks of are perfect." Before Will could open his mouth Jason spoke up. "I don't know about that but she is sexy as hell. Just thinking of those juggs. Makes me wonder how she fits into her armor." Will clenched his fist and stood up. He walked over to Jason and punched him. Sending the surprised Spartan to the ground. "Shut the hell up." Jason stared up at him startled and his brothers didn't know what to say. Cain was standing and the Admiral put his hand on Will's shoulder. "Cain talk to you son about manners while I have a discussion with my boy."

Jason picked himself up and walked over to his chair. He and Cain seemed to be whispering to each other. The Admiral moved Will over back to his chair and stared at his boys. Will sat in silence and stared at the floor. "Well boys how are we going to fix this? You all like the same girl." Cain walked up behind the Admiral. "I have an idea. A two part contest. Part one is where they have a small fight for the girl. It will let my boy and yours let of some steam. While part two she chooses her self." The Admiral thought it over and nodded. "So be it. I want everyone hear to get ready. Go inside while I do my speech I'll have my assistant grab your uniforms."

Will,his brothers,and the Spartans walked inside. Each removing their helmets. They shedded off the extra armor until they where In the clothes they wore underneath. Cyrus set his gear aside and ran a hand through his brown hair. "How did this happen?" Alexander stretched and looked up at his older brother. "She's probably the perfect girl." Jason fixed his hair making good use of the red highlights on his black hair. "We probably arn't the only ones." Will sighed and looked at the blue eyes reflecting back at him from his helmet. "She truly is the perfect girl." Jason smiled and walked to the door to hear the Admiral's speech as it started. He spoke to himself. "I'll get her at any cost."

Admiral Warsaw smiled as he could see all the soldiers. Holoscreens activated in different areas far back so people in the back could see him. He cleared his throat and stared.

"Everyone I will keep this speech short for nothing will get down merely talking. The covenant have found us. We can only assume they will attack the UNSC will follow them and have their war here. We have done so much to make this a safe havens for our families and any refugee caught in their war. Look at us a million strong and growing. We knew we would be be found it was the reason for the preparation. Let us show them what we of Titan can do. We shall send fleets to the three closest planets to look for any covenant outposts. I will have a son on each fleet helping the ground crews. They will be leading their own hand picked squads so everyone do not worry about being randomly transfered. In one week the ships will be ready for flight. Stay on alert. The defense platforms might be able to do some good damage but they are not perfect. We might have to fight on the ground. Now let us celebrate. Cannot expect you to go to war without a time to enjoy yourself." The Admiral clapped his hands together smiling.

"And to leave out on great news to give us something to look forward to when the war is over. Fifth company Sarah can you please step up here." The girl had to push away through many ODST and was nervous to what the Admiral had to say. "My girl you have been chosen to be wed. But do not fear. You have four to choose from." The Admiral whistled for the boys to come outside. Jason was first followed by Cyrus. Alexander was next and finally was Will. "You will be wed to one of my boys or Cain's son." Sarah's eyes were staring at Will hidden behind the visor. "That is after they prove what they would over come to get to be with you. Tommarow they will have a contest as we have our celebration. Then you shall choose one. Good day everyone. Enjoy your selves with your family and friends. Any who wish to help set up for the celebration wait here."

The Assistant finally made it back with the boys good suits and they went inside to change. Sarah looked over the crowd as some ODST left and others started to group. She looked over to see the Admiral smiling at her. "Sarah I am sorry but can you walk with me. I would like to talk with you."

The boys finished up and walked out. They stared at each other and almost sighed Simultaneously. Cain came out of the back room with the assistant in his suit. Wearing his signature heavily tinted sunglasses. "Alright boys you will need to help out setting up the celebration. Your father's assistant said she could direct us. your father is a bit busy." The boys shrugged and followed the spartan.


	3. Will

Will

ODST

20

Blueish Grey eyes

6'3

Light Skin

Muscular body

Dirty Blonde hair

Dual Magnums

Dual Combat knives

Shotgun

Tribal Falcon on side of helmet

Dark Blue Armor

Will is the youngest of three boys and gets the worst of everything. His father does try but with his responsibilities Will is often overlooked. He does his best to be noticed but is over shadowed by his two brothers and the spartans.


	4. Alexander

Alexander

ODST

22

Brown eyes

6'0

Tan

Muscular body

Blonde hair

DMR

Sniper Rifle

Magnum

Tribal Snake wraps around helmet

Dark Green armor

Will's older brother. Ever since he was young he knew with his size he wouldn't be able to try and be like his older brother. Instead he focused on strategy and long range combat. Not really thinking highly of his younger brother and loathes the spartans he wants to prove he can outdo everyone in his way.


	5. Cyrus

Cyrus

ODST

24

Brown eyes

6'5

Tan

Muscular body

Dark brown Hair

Grenade Launcher

Rocket Launcher

Combat knife

Tribal skull on back of helmet

Black armor

The eldest of the three. Much is expected from him due to him being the eldest and he accepts it. He sees it as a challenge. He thinks highly of his two brothers but refuses to show it. He doesn't think they will try hard if praised for every task completed. The spartans he see as rivals. Often letting his mouth run he can normally back up his words. He is the guy anyone goes to if things hit the fan.


	6. Admiral Warsaw

Admiral Warsaw

Admiral

47

Brown eyes

6'2

Tan

Muscular Body

Brown hair

Magnum

White suit

Once an Admiral and war hero for the UNSC he was given an order to leave a planet full of Refugees without turning back. Appalled by the order he severed all ties with the UNSC able to get his fleet and a few others to agree. They set up false distress signals in asteroid fields and gathered all the refugees they could from the forgotten colonies. They searched until they found a solar system hidden that could support them. They stopped on the largest planet and named it Titan. The Admiral sadly lost his wife to illness before they could fully colonize the planet. Luckily he still had his three sons to look after. The first thing they did was prepare the planet in the event they were found before setting up the luxuries. Its been many years. The planet and people are thriving wonderfully. But the Admiral knows it will never last. What does the old war hero have hidden up his sleeves.


	7. Cain

Cain

Spartan 2

45

Brown eyes

7'4

Tan

Muscular body

Black hair

Assault Rifle

Shotgun

Magnum

Greenish Black armor

Armor Lock

A large man always hiding behind heavily tinted sunglasses some people don't even know his eye color.

He was a Spartan on Admiral Warsaw's ship during the separation from the UNSC. He believed what the Admiral thought knowing how many other Spartan's were sent on suicide missions alone and had no funerals or records of even being alive. He knew leaving with the Admiral would be the best idea. He was even able to meet a girl who sadly died giving birth to his son. He decided to train he son like he was trained. They would protect the planet and forget those on earth.


	8. Jason

Jason

Spartan 2.1

20

Brown eyes

6'7

Tan

Muscular body

Black hair Red highlights

Assault Rifle

Spartan Laser

Machete

Dark Red armor

Ever since he was born he had shown signs of spartan DNA. His father genes went directly to him. Being a spartan gave him many perks and his only real responsibilities was just being in an area. People felt really safe seeing a spartan. It went a bit to his head. He decided if he is so important he should not have to follow some rules and get special treatment. Including what he wants.


	9. Sarah

Sarah

ODST

20

Green eyes

5'2

Light Skin

Average body type

34D

Orange Blonde Hair Blonde Highlights

Assault Rifle

Magnum

Combat Knife

Tribal wolf on side of helmet

Dark Green armor

One of the most versatile girls on Titan. So many qualities its hard to list. ODST fear and love her. With a girl like her one would think she would go for the strongest or person with the biggest reputation. She is interested in what is normally hidden. She barely notices everything else.


End file.
